The Winchester Brothers- Spanking
by Justagirlwithanightmare
Summary: Follows Dean, Sam and Adam on the road.
1. Attitude and Disrespect

Dean is 26

Sam is 22

Adam is 16

Adam was sat in his room at his desk doing the research work Dean had set him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Why did Dean always have to give him so much? Honestly couldn't he do it himself? This must be child labour. He was about to fall asleep when Sam stormed through the door.

"What the hell is this?" Sam yelled holding up a piece of paper making Adam flinch.

"I don't know," he stuttered. Sam passed Adam the piece of paper and let him read it over. He stood in front of his little brother with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Shit. It was a letter from his teacher saying that he hadn't handed in any homework in the last three weeks. He knew how Sam felt about school and grades but it just pissed him off. Adam looked up at Sam.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Sam asked while he raised an eyebrow.

Adam threw the paper down on his bed and turned back to face his work.

"Nope"

Sam was shocked. He grabbed the back of Adam's chair and swung him back round to face him. He sank down to Adam's level, put his hands either side of Adam's chair and looked in his face.

"Excuse me? You want to try that again?" It wasn't really a question and Adam knew it, he was just fed up of Sam always being on his case about school work.

"I said no Sam. I don't. Nothing is going on," he said, his frustration evident. Sam stepped back and folded his arms again; he was mad now, really mad.

"It wasn't a question Adam. Tell me why you aren't handing in any of your assignments," he demanded.

"I just didn't want to do them. I had better things to do I guess," Adam stated shrugging his shoulders.

Sam was shocked. What could his little brother possibly have to do that was better than his schoolwork?

"Such as what?"

Adam thought for a moment. He didn't really have an answer, he just didn't want to talk.

"Just things. Going out with friends. You know; stuff. Just leave it Sam"

"You don't talk to me like that Adam," Sam yelled, now officially pissed.

Adam stood up and closed the space between them.

"Or what Sam? You're gonna swing at me?" he challenged.

Sam laughed. His little was tall but he still had a good couple inches on him.

"Adam stop! I emailed your teacher and got her to send me all the assignments you haven't done," Adam rolled his eyes, "So you're going to sit down and finish all of them. No friends, no phone, no fun and no hunting until they are all done"

"You can't do that! You have no right!" Adam yelled at him.

"Yes I can Adam. I'm your older brother and that's all the right I need"

"You lost those rights when you left us Sam," Adam exploded, "You left. I don't have to listen to anything you say now"

Sam was stunned. He stepped forward towards and the two boys stared each other down.

"Say one more word and I swear to god Adam," Sam growled in a low, deep voice.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Dean yelled as he walked into the room.

The boys stayed as they were; glaring at each other.

"I asked a question and I expect an answer," he barked.

"Just having a little chat with our deal little brother here Dean," Sam said through gritted teeth; not moving.

"It didn't sound like a little chat," he stated," Step back Sam"

Sam shifted his feet but didn't step back.

"Now Sam!"

Sam did what he was told and stepped back, sighing with disbelief.

"Something you wanna say Sammy?"

Sam looked at Dean and cleared his throat.

"No sir"

Dean nodded.

"Good. Now I want the two of you to sit down and tell me what is going on"

The boys sat down and Dean stood in front with his arms crossed.

"Right. Sam start"

Sam sat up straighter and began to tell Dean what had happened.

"I was in the kitchen tidying up and I was moving Adam's bag when a letter fell out. I saw that it said 'To Adam's guardian' on it so I opened it to find a letter from his teacher saying that he hadn't handed in a single piece of homework in three weeks," Dean turned to Adam and raised one eyebrow but he just looked away and played with his hands.

Sam continued.

"So I came into his room to ask him about it. I gave him the letter to read and a chance to tell me what was going on. He proceeded to just give me attitude and told me he just didn't want to do them, that he better things to do and to leave him alone"

"Is that true Adam?" Dean asked.

"Yes sir," he answered looking down.

"Then what happened?"

"I told him he couldn't talk to me like that, he stood up and asked me what I was going to do about it and asked if I was going to take a swing at him. I then told him that I had emailed his teacher and asked for all his missing assignments. I told him that he had to sit down and finish them and that he would have no friends, phone or hunting until they were done. He yelled at and said that I had no right to do that. I told him that I was his older brother and that that was all the right I needed"

Dean nodded and looked at Adam again. Sam stopped and looked at Dean but he gestured for him to carry on.

"Adam then yelled at me about how when I left, I lost all those rights and he said that he didn't have to listen to anything I said," Sam took a breath,"I then told him to stop being disrespectful and that's when he stepped forward and challenged me. You walked in after that"

Adam sat up and turned to Sam in disbelief.

"That's bullshit! You stepped forward and threatened me!"

"No I didn't!" Sam retorted. Dean walked over to the bed and grabbed Adam.

"No. Stop. Dean I'm sorry," Adam begged.

Dean tuned him out and flipped him over on the bed. He delivered four sharp swats and then turned him back round. Adam moved back on the bed against the wall.

"I asked Sam what happened not you and don't you ever use that language in front of me or Sam again. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Adam answered.

"Right. What is it about Sam's story that you don't agree with?"

"Sam stepped forward towards me and threatened me"

Dean turned to look Sam and cocked his head.

"Sam? Did you threaten Adam?" Dean asked but Sam didn't answer straight away.

"Yes I did but I didn't"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well what did you say then?"

"Say one more word and I swear to god," Sam admitted, "But I don't know why that's a bad thing Dean. You always say stuff like that to us"

Dean looked at his brothers. It was true, he did often threaten the boys as it was a quick and easy way to get them to obey and behave.

"Truthfully. I don't think that what Sam said was a problem. He is right. I do say stuff like that to you a lot," Dean admitted.

Adam couldn't believe it. Of course Dean would take Sam's side.

"I knew you would take his side!" Adam yelled, "You always do"

Dean uncrossed his arms and glared at his youngest brother.

"I have had enough of your attitude. Either you can it or we can have a different type of discussion," he threatened.

"Sorry sir"

"I want to get something straight with both of you"

Sam looked at Dean as if he had said something crazy.

"Yes both of you Sam"

Sam glared at him but Dean just raised an eyebrow.

"I want both of you to pay attention and listen carefully," he ordered,"Yes I am in charge and I have authority over both of you. When I am not here, Sam is in charge.

"But I want to make one thing crystal clear. Sam has as much authority over you as I do Adam. What he says goes. If I tell you to do something: you do it. If Sam tells you to do something: you do it. Understand me?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Now Sam and I are going to go have a chat and I'll come back in a couple minutes"

Sam's head shot up and looked at Dean pleadingly bu stood up and walked out the door, making sure to be out of Dean's reach. Dean followed and shut the door to Adam's room. Sam had stopped outside and Dean pointed down the hallway in the direction of Sam's room.

Sam stopped outside his door and looked back to Dean. Dean nodded and gestured for him to go in. Sam immediately sat down on the bed and looked up at Dean.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to threaten him"

Dean laughed and leaned against Sam's chair.

"Sam. You're not in trouble"

"I'm not?"

"No. We need to talk about what you're going to do about Adam"

"I'm not sure. I think doing the assignments and grounding him for two weeks?"

Dean laughed again. His brother was such a nerd.

"What?"

"That isn't going to work Sam. You're too easy on him and that is why he takes advantage of you. Ever since you left for Stanford you've felt guilty and let him get away with murder. You need to set real boundaries for him"

"What are you suggesting I do?"

Dean thought for a moment. He knew Sam wouldn't like his suggestion.

"You remember when you were around 15 and you decided that you no longer wanted to hunt? Dad was on a hunt and you just mouthed off to me, you wouldn't do a thing I asked and you kept storming off to your room?"

"Yeah. Where's this going?"

Dean sighed.

"You remember what I did?"

Sam had a moment of realisation.

"Yeah. You kicked my ass"

Dean nodded while Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"All right," Sam stood up and walked to the door.

Dean gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back.

"Give me a minute to talk to him?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded took a deep breath. Dean left the room and walked to Adam's room. He opened the door to find Adam sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and his leg bouncing up and down.

Dean cleared his throat and stood in front of Adam's bed.

"Look at me," he ordered and Adam raised his head.

"What is your problem right now Adam? Why aren't you listening to Sam?"

Adam stayed silent for a minuted. He thought about when Sam left.

"He left Dean. We needed him and he left"

It was clear to Dean that he was mad and honestly he didn't blame him.

"He can't just come back and start barking orders at me"

Dean rubbed his head and thought about what to say.

"I understand that you are annoyed Adam. No matter what, Sam is still you're brother and like I said before: he has authority over you just as much as I do"

Adam groaned.

"That is so unfair though. How come everyone has authority over me? I hate being the youngest," Adam whined.

Dean laughed. Sam used to say the same thing.

"Try being the oldest with all the responsibility"

Adam laughed for a second but then looked up at Dean with a guilty look.

"Is he mad?" Sam asked.

"A little. I think he's more upset. I've talked to him and I think you two need to have a little discussion," Dean answered.

Adam groaned. He knew exactly what kind of discussion Dean meant.

"Do we have to?" Adam pleaded, "I'll do the assignments. I promise"

Dean shakes his head and scoffs in disbelief.

"This isn't just about the assignments Adam. This is about your attitude towards Sam and about you not following orders. Did nothing I say go in?"

Adam doesn't say anything but crosses his arms and sits back defiantly. Dean taps him on the knee to get his attention.

"Do we need to have a discussion too?"

Adam shakes his head violently. He definitely didn't need a discussion with Dean.

"No sir"

"Good," Dean walks to the door and calls for Sam.

Sam comes down the hall and stops outside the door. Dean pats him on the shoulder and laughs.

"His ass is all yours brother"

"Not funny Dean," Adam whines as Dean walks down the hall laughing.

Sam walks in and looks at Adam.

"We need to talk Adam"

Adam doesn't speak. This isn't going to be easy Sam thought.

"Okay. I understand that you are upset that I left. But I am here now and I'm sorry," Sam starts, "But like Dean said I do have authority over you and when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it"

"Mhmm"

Sam was losing his patience with Adam

"Alright. You know what I am done trying to reason with you. Dean was right. I'm going to need to handle this another way"

The look of defiance on Adam's face was wiped off and anxious one replaced it. Sam stood up and started to unbuckle his belt.

"No. Sam I'm sorry," Adam begged.

"Stand up Adam"

"I'll be good. Please. Just ground me"

"I've let you get away with too much. Now stand up," Sam ordered while folding over his belt.

Adam stood up slowly and walked towards Sam. Sam took his arm and made Adam lie down on the bed.

"You know the drill. I'm going to give you your age"

"Whatever," Adam mumbled and Sam chose to ignore him.

"You comfortable? Ready?"

"Oh yes really comfortable," he replied sarcastically.

Sam had completely lost his patience now. He lifted the belt up and brought it down, hard.

Adam didn't make a noise. Sam could tell that he wasn't going to make it easy and so he purposefully made the next one harder. He could hear his brother breathe out but only slightly. Sam brought down the next four quickly after each other.

Adam didn't make a noise. This was pissing off Sam even more; if he just gave in then he wouldn't make it so hard on himself. He landed another six; just as hard as the ones before.

Again, Adam made no sound.

"Adam. You're making it harder on yourself. Give it up"

He gave no response and kept his head buried in his arms. Sam shook his head and carried on. He landed four more and then waited for a response. Sam scoffed when he didn't hear anything.

"Adam. These are the last four"

Sam raised the belt and brought it down for the last four. He looped it through the loops and patted Adam's shoulder. Adam just shrugged it off and moved to stand up.

"Adam. Come here," Sam said, opening his arms for a hug.

"Fuck you Sam," Adam spat back.

Sam was shocked. He never would have talked to Dean like Adam did. Without thinking, Sam grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him to stand up. He sat down on the bed and pulled his brother over his lap. Adam struggled but he just swung his leg over his flailing ones; trapping them.

"What the hell are you doing Sam?"

"I am sick of you being disrespectful towards me and if that means I have to kick your ass until you stop then I will," he answered while pulling down Adam's jeans and shorts.

"Sam. Stop. I'm sorry"

Sam ignored his pleas and started spanking. Adam threw his hand back and Sam pinned it to his back.

After a couple minutes, Sam could hear his little brother sniffing and crying. He pulled him up to sit on his lap and Adam hugged Sam tight.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry"

Sam hugged his little brother back and smiled.

"I know. Now we good?"

He could feel Adam nod. He lifted him off his chest and smiled at him. Adam stands up and wipes the tears out of his eyes. He pulls his shorts up and kicks of his jeans. He climbs into bed, making sure to lie on his stomach, and Sam tucks him in.

"I don't want to do that again Adam. But I was being serious before: I will kick your ass until you stop being disrespectful if it is necessary"

"Yes sir"

Sam smiled. That's a start he thought. He kissed him on the forehead and opened the door.

"Night Sam"

"Night buddy"

Sam shut the door behind him and sighed. He walks down the hall to find Dean sat at the table drinking a beer.

"You alright?" he asked Sam, offering him a beer.

"Yeah," he replied, while accepting the beer.

"Thought for a second that you may need my help"

Sam gave Dean a small smile.

"Our little brother decided to swear at me after I'd kicked his ass," Sam told him.

Dean's eyes went dark and he pushed back his chair.

"I warned that boy," he growled.

Sam knew what Dean wanted to do and usually would let him but he had handled it and knew that Adam probably wouldn't be able to handle anymore tonight.

"It's fine Dean. I handled it"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Handled how?"

"The same way you would've handled me. I kicked his ass again"

"Good"

The two boys sat in silence as they finished their beers and Sam prayed that Adam would, at least, wait a while before making him do that again.

The End


	2. Authority

The next morning Adam woke up and turned over onto his back. He winced when his ass came into contact with the bed.

_Remind me never to piss off Sam again he thought. _

He never thought that Sam could be such a hardass. Adam stood up and went over to his mirror. He pulled down his shorts and looked at the damage.

"Damn," he stated. Sam could hit hard. Adam picked up his jeans from the floor and slipped them on. He walked to the kitchen and was met by Sam. Sam looked at Adam, but he averted his eyes. Sighing he grabbed the coffee out of the cupboard.

"You want a cup?" he offered his little brother.

"Sure," Adam answered.

Sam put some coffee into two cups and topped it with some boiling water. He stirred the two and handed Adam the one with sugar. The two boys stood in awkward silence while they drank until Sam cleared his throat.

"Dean has just gone to get breakfast. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Adam nodded. Again, the brothers were engrossed in an awkward silence until Dean came through the front door. At first, he only saw Sam; but when he noticed that Adam was also standing there, he dropped the bags on the table and pointed to the spot in front of him.

"Adam. Here."

Adam looked at Sam; but he looked just as confused as his brother. He placed the cup down on the table and started walking to Dean.

"Dean?" Sam asked cautiously but Dean stayed silent; not even acknowledging that Sam had spoken. Adam reached the spot and looked up at Dean.

"Sir?"

"Did you or did you not swear at Sam last night?"

Adam looked stunned and turned to Sam.

"You told him?" Adam asked but Sam just shrugged.

Dean grabbed Adams chin and moved his head to face him again.

"Hey. Don't try and blame your brother for this. He wasn't the one who decided to swear. You were."

Adam looked down at the floor.

"I already told you last night that I didn't want to hear you swearing in front of me or your brother. Did I not?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay," Dean said as he turned to grab the bags off the counter, "You're grounded for a week." Dean sat down at the table and started taking the food out of the bag

"That's not fair Dean," Adam protested. Dean stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Want to make it two weeks?" he retorted.

"No," Adam sulked. Dean let it slide and Sam sat down opposite him.

"Come sit down Adam," Sam said pushing out the chair next to Dean. Adam walked over to the table and sat down next to Dean; making a point of moving the chair closer to Sam.

"Is there a problem here Adam?" Dean asked.

"No."

Sam cleared his throat to get Dean's attention. He gave him a look to just leave it. Dean rolled his eyes and carried on eating.

Dean glared at Adam as he picked apart his food. He was seriously losing his patience. It was as if Adam knew exactly what to do to annoy him and purposefully did it.

"Adam. Stop playing with your food and eat it," Sam ordered.

"But I'm not hungry Sam," he whined back.

Sam sighed. He knew that Adam was still testing him; seeing if last night was a fluke.

"Fine. Then you can go up to your room and start on one of those assignments. I want to see how much you've done by lunch time."

"But Sam," Adam started.

"Wasn't a question. I'm telling you to go upstairs and start on the assignments."

Adam pushed his chair back and went to the stairs.

"And Adam," Dean added, "Maybe you should try and work on your respect too."

"Yes sir," Adam replied. Dean could sense a little attitude in his voice. He stood up and started walking over to Adam, but Sam stopped him.

"Dean," Sam started, and Dean gave him a look of disbelief, "Adam go upstairs."

Adam wasn't used to Sam undermining Dean's authority or overruling his decisions but still left and started his assignments.

Downstairs, Dean turned to Sam.

"Did you seriously just undermine my authority Sam?"

Sam sighed and knew that he may have gone too far.

"Dean I'm sorry but you were being a bit picky about it. He did what he was told."

Dean couldn't believe that Sam was challenging him.

"Excuse me? His attitude was out of line. I saw that he was being disrespectful, so I called him on it."

"He's a kid Dean. Of course, he isn't going to be good all the time. He needs to be allowed to be a kid."

"Exactly. He is a kid and kids need boundaries. He needs to learn to be respectful," Sam scoffed, "At the moment it seems like you do too Sammy."

"Are you serious Dean?"

"Completely. You may have authority over Adam but that doesn't mean that I don't still have authority over you. I'm in charge here. You don't get to go and undermine my authority and you certainly don't get to back chat me. You understand me Sam?"

Sam couldn't think of anything to say. Deep down he knew that Dean was right. As much as it annoyed him, Dean was in charge.

"Yes sir," Sam answered.

"Good. Now make yourself useful and go clean the guns."

"Yes sir"

Sam put his stuff in the bin and went to grab the guns.

"And Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes but turned around.

"Yes Dean?"

"You ever undermine my authority or be disrespectful towards me again, and I won't hesitate to tan your ass," Dean threatened.

Sam swallowed hard. Dean wouldn't; would he? Sure, Dean had kicked his ass many times but not recently.

"Yes sir," Sam dropped his head and walked out.

Dean sighed and shook his head. Why did he have to be the eldest?


	3. Undermining Authority

Dean cleared up the left-over food from the table and started the research work he had set Adam. Why did Adam have to get into trouble? And why did Sam say no hunting? Now he has to do the work himself. He opened his laptop and searched through the websites trying to find the information they needed to hunt this thing. He could hear Adam moving around upstairs and Sam cleaning the guns next door. At least they were doing what they were told.

Dean looked up at the time and realised that he had spent four hours researching and decided to check on the boys. He walked through to Sam and saw him on the last gun. Sam looked up and didn't say anything.

"Hey Sammy," he said as he walked over to the ones he had already cleaned.

"I left them for you to check," Sam said pointing to the collection.

Dean checked them over for any dirt and placed them back down.

"Those look good Sam," Dean said as Sam was finishing his last one, "Let me check that one."

Sam handed him the gun and he checked like he did the others. Looked fine to him. Dean nodded and passed it back for Sam to pack away. Dean turned to walk away but heard Sam and stopped.

"Dean?" Dean turned to look at him, "I'm sorry for earlier. I was a jerk."

Dean smiled at his little brother.

"It's fine Sammy. Why don't you grab us lunch and I'll finish the research?"

Sammy nodded as he packed the last gun in the case. Dean sat back down to the research and heard Sam start the car and drive off. Rubbing his head, he stood up and walked over to the cupboard to get a glass. He turned on the tap but stopped when he thought he heard a noise from upstairs. Thinking he was imagining it; he turned the water on again; but heard the noise again. He shut off the water and put the glass down. He turned and walked upstairs to investigate the noise.

Dean walked down the hallway, looking into all the rooms but stopped when he came to Adam's. He listened into the door and heard the noise from inside. It was like a banging. What the hell is he doing? Dean opened the door and found Adam sitting on the floor against his bed, throwing a tennis ball against his wall. Adam hadn't even noticed that Dean had come in.

Dean cleared his throat and folded his arms. Adam practically jumped.

"Dean?" Adam said, sounding surprised, "I was just.. I was just.."

"You were just what Adam?" Dean questioned, "Not doing what you were supposed to do?"

Adam stuttered; not being able to think of something to say. Dean just raised and eyebrow.

"Enlighten me Adam, as to why exactly you haven't been following Sam's orders; again."

Dean took a step closer into the room and Adam took a step back.

"I was. I promise. It was just hard, and I've finished the first one, but I needed a break Dean," Adam explained.

Dean sighed. He needs to be allowed to be a kid. Damn it Sam.

"Alright Adam. Pass me what you've done."

Adam picked up his report from his desk and handed it to his older brother. Dean read it over and then looked at Adam.

"This looks good to me Adam, but Sam still needs to check it over."

Adam took it back from Dean and threw it on his desk. Dean didn't look impressed.

"Hey Adam. You damage the report and you'll be doing it again," he told Adam, pointing a finger at him.

"You're not serious Dean?"

"Yep. You're not skipping out on your assignments for three weeks and then turning in reports that look like crap."

"You sound like Sam," Adam said as he rolls his eyes. Dean responds by smacking him in the back of the head.

"Adam," Dean warned, "You're on thin ice."

Adam was about to retort when they heard Sam come through the door. The two boys walked downstairs; Adam rubbing his head. Sam caught the action and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you ever not in trouble Adam?"

Dean laughed. It did seem as if their little brother was constantly in trouble at the moment. All three boys sat down at the table and grabbed their food. Adam made to grab a sandwich, when Sam grabbed his wrist. Adam looked up at Sam, surprised.

"No assignment; no sandwich."

Adam groaned. He just wanted to eat.

"Sam," he whined.

"Adam," Sam mimicked.

Adam stood up, groaning. He basically stormed upstairs and grabbed the report and stormed back down. He handed Sam the report and sat down. Sam eyed Adam and cleared his throat. Adam looked up, mid-bite into his sandwich and his mouth full.

"What? I did it," Adam whined but when he saw his brothers' faces added a, "Sir."

"Thin ice Adam," Dean growled.

Adam continued to eat his sandwich while Sam read the report.

"This report is good Adam. Well done. Now time to start the next one."

Dean's phone rang and he left the table to answer it. Adam and Sam stayed seated at the table. Dean came back and tapped Sam on the shoulder. He signalled for them to go talk in the corner. Adam watched them walk over to the corner and whisper to each other. The conversation looked pretty serious, but Adam couldn't hear a thing.

Adam finished his food and walked over to his brothers. The two of them stopped talking as soon as he came over.

"I'm done," he stated.

"Right. Adam go pack a bag with enough stuff for about a week; we're going on a hunt," Dean ordered.

Adam turned to walk upstairs.

"Adam. Bring two of your reports," Sam told him.

Adam walked upstairs, groaning. Why couldn't Sam just forget about them for a couple days? He finished packing a bag and walked into Sam's.

"You all right buddy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Was it Bobby on the phone?"

"Yeah. Now grab your stuff and get to the car."

Adam walked back to his room and grabbed the bag. He stormed down the stairs and out the door to find Dean and Sam at the car.

"Hurry up Adam. We don't have forever," Dean yelled.

Adam ignored him and got into the car. He slammed the door shut and put on his seatbelt. Dean turned around and smacked him on the thigh.

"No slamming my doors."

"Sorry."

Dean started the car and drove off. He turned on his music and sang along. Rolling his eyes, Adam plugged in his earphones and turned up his music to block him out.

The boys had been driving for around 4 hours and you could sense the tension between them. Adam had spread out across the back seat of the impala and had absentmindedly started tapping his foot on the back of Sam's seat.

"Stop it Adam."

Adam couldn't hear him over his music.

"Adam. Stop kicking my seat dude," he said loudly.

Dean looked at Adam through his mirror. Again, Adam didn't hear him. This time Sam turned around and punched Adam in the leg.

"Ow. What do you want Sam?"

"Stop kicking my seat."

"I didn't mean to Sam. There was no reason to punch me though," Adam whined.

"How can you not mean to kick someone's chair? Have you got a spasm or something?"

The two boys kept arguing and so Dean decided to step in.

"Hey. Both of you stop it now," he yelled.

"It's not me Dean. Adam's the one who's kicking my seat," Sam complained.

Dean gave him a look to shut up. He turned up the volume and carried on singing. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to sleep. After a while he stopped trying and sat up to turn the music off.

"Hey."

"I'm trying to sleep Dean. Can you just turn it off? Not everyone wants to listen to your music."

"You have a problem Sammy?"

"Yeah your music Dean."

"You know what guys? I think we should stop off for the night."

It was only a couple minutes before Dean turned off at a motel. He turned around to Adam and saw him stirring from his sleep.

"Hey buddy. We're at a motel. Grab your bag and we'll check in," Dean said softly.

Dean turned to Sam and pointed a finger at him.

"You stay here. I'll be back to deal with you in a minute."

Sam swallowed hard. Shit. He was in deep now. Dean and Adam took all the bags out the car and checked in. Dean made sure that Adam was asleep and locked the motel room. He walked back to his car and found Sam still sitting in the front. Thank god.

Dean opened the door and pointed to the spot in front of him.

"Out. Now."

Sam slowly got out the car and stood in front of Dean. Dean crossed his eyes and Sam eyed the floor.

"Want to tell me what the hell went through your head when you spoke to me like that earlier?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

Dean knew that Sam was just using that excuse because he didn't want to drag out the conversation. He decided not to waste any more time, so he kicked Sam's legs out from underneath him and used the advantage to put him over his knee.

"Dean," Sam whined, "What if people see?"

Dean knew that there was a possibility that someone could see but he also knew that he couldn't wake Adam up.

"Well Sam. Should've thought about that before."

Dean started applying smacks to Sam's ass as he tried to jerk away from Dean's hand.

I told you that I wouldn't hesitate to tan your ass if you undermined my authority and you back chatting me, is undermining my authority," Dean lectured as he punctuated every word with a smack.

Sam stopped moving and lay over Dean's lap, crying. Dean stopped and picked Sam up to hug him. He waited for a couple minutes and then took Sam back to the motel room. He tucked him in and waited for him to fall asleep before getting in to bed himself. Hopefully tomorrow is smooth sailing he thought before closing his eyes. If only he knew that tomorrow would be anything but that.


	4. That's Enough Part One

_If only he knew that tomorrow would be anything but that. _

"Right, Sam have you found anything?" Dean asked.

The boys had been searching for information on what they had been hunting for hours. Well Dean and Sam had, Adam had stormed off and was sulking on his bed after Dean had smacked him for using all the hot water in the shower.

"Not yet. There's nothing."

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples. Sam continued to scroll down the web page.

"Oh my god," he whispered when he found something. Dean sat up and shut his laptop.

"What is it?"

Sam picked up his laptop and walked over to Dean. He placed the laptop in front of him and pointed to a section of the text. Dean read it and looked up at Sam with a shocked look. Adam, who had been watching them, put his phone down and sat up.

"What is it?" he asked his brothers.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Sam reassured.

Dean rubbed his temples again and sighed. This couldn't be happening.

"Adam stay in here. Sam. Outside," Dean ordered.

Adam began to protest but was met with Dean slamming the door in his face. Adam pressed his ear against the door and tried to listen.

"_We need to figure out how we're going to keep him safe." _

"_He can't come on the hunt with us. We'd just be putting him in more danger."_

"_I agree. We'll keep him in the room and lock the door and salt the windows." _

"_You think that'll work? Will he be safe here?" _

"_Yeah. No one will know he's here and the demon goes for them outside. So, he should be okay if he stays here."_

Adam stood away from the door and went to sit back on the bed. The boys came back into the room and Dean shut the door behind him.

"Adam. Sammy and I are going to go out tonight but you're going to stay here and entertain yourself."

"Dean. That's not fair. Why can't I come?" Adam whined.

Dean turned to look at his little brother, angrily. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Adam you're staying here tonight," Dean simply stated.

"But I always come with you!" he whined again.

Dean walked over to Adam, picked him up by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Dean," Sam cautioned.

"Sam. Stay out of this," he replied, keeping his eyes on Adam. He hated when he did that. Sam scoffed and shook his head while he got his coat and headed out.

"You are staying here tonight. Do I make myself clear?" Dean warned. Adam squirmed from underneath his brother's grasp. Dean just tightened his grip and pressured Adam against the wall; hard enough for him to feel a difference but not enough to hurt.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Adam groaned.

"Yes," he answered, still squirming.

Dean raised an eyebrow and gave Adam a look that chilled him.

"Yes sir," he managed to stutter.

Dean let go of Adam's shirt and let him readjust himself. Adam looked down at his shoes with teary eyes. Dean could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

"This attitude has to stop Adam. The next time I have to remind you of that I will belt you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week," Adam gulped, knowing that Dean wasn't kidding.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"I mean it Adam. I don't care if it is for the smallest thing. Sam and I aren't going to put up with this any longer," Adam dropped his head," If dad were here; you'd have stopped this a long time ago."

Adam knew this was true. His dad didn't put up with this sort of behaviour.

"Yes sir."

Adam wiped at his eyes and Dean let him pass to go back to his bed. Dean pulled out his phone and dialled Sam. After a couple rings, Sam picked up and greeted his brother.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. You can come back now."

"Is Adam okay?"

"Adam's fine. We had a little chat about his behaviour and attitude."

"A chat or _a chat_?"

"A chat Sam. He's fine."

"Alright. I'm on my way back and I'll be there soon. What time do you want to head out?"

"I'll wait till you get back, then pack and we'll leave."

"Okay."

Dean hung up and looked at Adam who was, again, sulking.

"Hey. Stop sulking Adam. We're keeping you safe."

Adam frowned a little less but still looked grumpy. Dean walked over to their stash of weapons and began putting them into a bag. Sam came in through the door soon after and walked over to Adam's bed; giving Dean a look as he did so.

Sam took a seat on the edge at the bottom of Adam's legs and tapped his thigh. Adam looked up at his brother with a look of embarrassment.

"Adam. I think we owe you an explanation of why you need to stay here," Sam started.

Dean cleared his throat and Sam gave him a look telling him that he knew what he was doing; Dean backed down.

"Dean and I think that it is best that you stay here because we don't know anything about what we're hunting tonight," Adam started to say something but Sam held up his hand," I know that we never really know what we're hunting but we don't know how to kill this thing. We are trying to do what we think is best for you and that is staying here out of danger."

Sam stopped to take a breath.

"You have also not had the same amount of training as Dean or I and that makes you a risk. It also makes us have a disadvantage so please do what we say and stay here. Let us protect you."

Sam finished his speech and Adam tried to roll his eyes discreetly, but his brother caught the action. Sam grabbed Adam's ankles and pulled him down the bed until his face was inches away from Sam's. Adam's heart raced as Sam grabbed his chin; holding it in place. Why did he always have to do something stupid?

"You will not roll your eyes at me little boy. Ever."

Adam swallowed hard but said nothing. Sam let go off Adam's chin and gave him a light slap on the cheek to get his attention.

"Ow," Adam whined but Sam just took a hold of his jaw again.

"Yes sir," he just managed to get out.

"Good."

Sam let go of Adam and stood up. Dean began salting the windows and Sam the doors as Adam stood, arms crossed, glaring at both brothers. Once they had finished, Dean pulled out a chair and pointed to it.

"Sit," he ordered Adam.

Adam walked slowly over to the chair and sat down.

"Right," Dean began," Sam and I are going to hunt this thing and you are to stay in here. At all times. Keep the doors and windows locked. You can watch TV, cook some food, dance around for all I care but you will stay here and make sure the salt line stays intact," he ordered.

"Yes sir. Got it. Food, TV, dancing; yes. Leaving; no," Adam replies a little cheekily, earning him a smack on the thigh from Dean.

"Ow. Sorry. I was kidding."

"Not funny," Sam stated.

Dean sighed.

"Adam, I mean it. I better find you in here asleep by the time we come back. If I have to go and fetch you from wherever the hell you are, I will beat your ass all the way back to the motel."

Adam looked at Dean shocked and went to protest.

"He's not joking Adam," Sam interjected.

"Yes sir. I completely understand."

Dean grabbed the bag and the two boys made their way to the car. As he walked out the door, Dean took Adam's keys and locked the door behind him.

Adam groaned and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the remote and through himself on his bed. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Sorry :(

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Hey guys. I wanted to say a massive thank you for all your support towards this story. I know I stopped posting and I am sorry. My best friend passed away last year and I really wasn't in the right head space to carry on writing during that time. I'm back writing now and I hope you like what is coming up x /p 


	6. That's Enough Part Two

Adam sat on his bed watching the TV angry with Dean. Why did he always get to tell him off? It really sucked being the youngest. He was always getting into trouble for doing nothing wrong. Well maybe not nothing but still. Dean and Sam had dragged him all the way out here so he could sit in a motel room and watch shitty TV while they went out and hunted. The whole reason they were even here. Adam picked up the remote and through it across the room. It bounced off the TV and left a crack in the bottom right corner. Dean was going to kill him. Might as well make it worth it. Adam grabs his jacket from the floor and the cash for dinner off the table and walks out the motel door.

He heads out and sees his friends standing outside the shop. Walking over, his friends notice him.

"Hey Adam. Thought "daddy" was keeping you locked up forever," one of the boys called at him.

"Nah fuck that. I left."

The boys all smirk and pat him on the back.

"You guys getting anything?" Adam asks.

One of the boys shake their head, "Nah got no cash."

Adam reaches into his pocket and grabs his cash along with one of his many fake IDs.

"I do."

He walks into the shop and grabs stuff and goes to the counter to pay. The guy looks at the ID and then at Adam shaking his head, but puts it through anyway. Adam goes back out to the boys and passes round the bottles. They head to the park and sit on the swings and the floor.

Parker reaches into his pocket and takes out a sealed bag with joints in it.

"What's that?"

"Weed. My brother had a party a couple nights ago and someone just left this on the floor by our couch. So I picked it up before he did. Wanna try?"

Everyone says yes and Parker hands out a few to people to share. After a while Adam checks his watch and realises that it's three in the morning. Dean is gonna kill him. is Sam. Double shit. He looks around and sees all the bottles are empty. God he is so dead. He takes out his phone and checks himself in the camera. His eyes are red and puffy and his hair is all messed up. Fuck. He stands up and starts to run back to the motel with the boys yelling at him as he goes. He runs as fast as he possibly can but stops when he reaches the motel and sees Deans car in the parking lot.

He walks slowly to the door and knocks gently. Adam is met with a furious glare as Sam opens the door. However, nothing matches the look on Deans face as he storms over to Adam and grabs the front of his shirt.

"Where the FUCK have you been!" Dean yells in Adam's face and Adam tries to squirm out of Dean's grasp.

Adam says nothing as he continues to squirm and avoid eye contact with his older brother.

"Adam answer the question," Sam pipes in from behind.

I swallow hard.

"I was just out," I answer softly.

Dean scoffs.

"Out? Oh it's fine Sam he was just out," Dean mocks.

"I'm sorry Dean. I…I just didn't want to be in here anymore so we…" Adam starts to explain. Dean holds Adam tighter and uses his grip to pull him closer.

"Have you been drinking?" Dean's terrifying expression and tight grip make Adam go white.

"Yes…" Adam admits quietly. Sam scoffs from behind.

"What exactly did you and these friends do?" Sam asks. Dean releases his grip on Adam as he starts to explain.

"Well I saw them outside the shop…" he started by Dean interrupted when he took Adam by the chin.

"Look at him when you talk to him," he ordered sternly.

Adam looks up at Sam and continues.

"And then I went in and bought stuff with my fake and we took it to the park. We sat there drinking until one of the boys pulled out some weed that he found after his older brother had a party a couple nights ago and so we smoked that and continued drinking until I saw the time and so I ran back."

Dean grabs his and drags him to the edge of the bed and over his knee. He starts spanking Adam as hard as he can while Adam kicks his legs and throws back his hand. Dean takes it and pins it to his lower back. Adam continues to fight until Dean reaches underneath to unbutton his jeans and take them off. Continuing his onslaught, he begins to lecture.

"Sam and I told you to stay inside tonight. We did NOT tell you that you could sneak out and meet your friends. We CERTAINLY did not say that you could sneak out to get drunk and HIGH. WE are the adults here NOT you. YOU are 16 years old. NOT 26. You do as Sam and I say. You don't go off into your own little world and do whatever you like. I told you I would beat your ass until we get home if I caught you out. Luckily for you, I didn't catch you tonight but that doesn't mean that I am not going to beat your ass here. Understand me?!"

"Yes. Yes sir," Adam chokes out. Dean continues for a while but stops to stand Adam up. He stands up also and bends Adam over the bed so that he was raised slightly on a pillow. Adam cries as silently as possible into his pillow as he hears the sound of Dean taking his belt off.

A few seconds later, he feels the pressure of the belt stroke and then the pain that follows. Adan buries his head further into the pillow and stifles a scream. Dean gives him a few more before stopping and telling him to count the last five.

"One sir."

"Two sir."

"Three sir."

Adam lets out a small scream and buries his head back into the pillow.

"Adam," Dean warns.

"Four."

Dean lays the last one quickly before pulling Adam into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Adam chokes out into Dean's chest. Dean rubs his back and his hair.

"Its alright. You're okay," Dean soothes.

Adam pulls away from Dean and goes through to the toilet to change into his pyjamas.

When he comes out Dean is making his a cup of tea while Sam is sitting on his bed reading his book. As Adam walks out, Sam goes over and turns him to the side, giving him a few hard smacks of his own.

Adam cries out and moves to the side.

"If I ever find out that you've been smoking, drinking or taking anything ever again without out permission. I promise you I will make what Dean gave you look like nothin. You understand me Adam. I am not joking with you."

Adam nods his head and looks at the floor.

"Yes what Adam? I'm serious."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you," he says as he kisses Adam's forehead.

Adam sits down on his bed with the tea Dean made him and watches the cracked TV with his brothers. Surprisingly, neither of them had noticed. Yet.


End file.
